PJTO oneshots, twoshots and maybe threeshots
by Allstar-chicken-suit
Summary: Did you even read the title? Funny, sad and down right weird! Thalico / Thico Percabeth and who knows what else...Please suggest Idea's or whatever!  3 chapters so far...I'm working on the next! T for ... Thalia, cos I love her! :
1. I All's fair in love and Shopping

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...or Morrison's. Don't even ask...**

This story set when Percy and Annabel Jackson's kids, Nico Jackson (16 yrs old), Grover Jackson (14 yrs) and Thalia Jackson (4 yrs), went shopping to Morrison's with Thalia and Nico Di Angelo's kids: Annabeth Di Angelo (16), Bianca Di Angelo...the II (14) and Percy Di Angelo (4). As a budding Author, I've been asked to tell you this... strange story.

Percy was dragging his big sister Annabeth to the sweat isle, with surprising force for such a young kid. "Come on Anne! Just one...enormous-ly, big-ly massive bag of marshmallows,! That's not much!" He begged Bianca. It was soooo disrespectful to not let him buy one insy winsy enormous-ly, big-ly massive bag of marshmallows! In Percy's opinion anyway.

There cousin Thalia however, was begging her big brother Nico to let her buy the whole _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe _series – limited addition. "Come on Nico! It's just one... enormous-ly, big-ly massive price tag of a brilliant, well-known tale!" She reasoned...unsuccessfully. It was soooo disrespectful to not let him buy one series with an insy winsy enormous-ly, big-ly massive price tag! In Thalia's opinion anyway.

Wow, those kids are just like there parents, and just down right alike...go figure.

Grover, mean while, was trying to convince his girlfriend, Bianca, to let _him_ go and see Santa Clause...hmm...like Father like son...

In the end, Perce got his_ enormous-ly, big-ly massive bag of marshmallows_, Thals got her _series with an insy winsy enormous-ly, big-ly massive price tag _and 9 years later, Grover married Bianca and they had a baby boy called Air.

**Hope you like it! I know it's short but I was real-**

***muffled whispers***

**Okay! Well I've got to go now. I-**

***BANG! POW!***

**DON'T WORRY! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE F.-FLIPPING-B.I.!**


	2. II My show

**HEY! Thanks for the reviews, this chapter's going to be a bit longer, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but – when I wake up at Camp Half Blood, and listen to some awesome music by R + R (New story), I may just accidentally-on-purpose-destroy-all-the-files-that-say-that-Rick-is-the-senier-scribe, then I'll own it! *laughs evilly*...*chokes & coughs* **

**On with the story!**

Hello! My name's Belle, and this is_ my show _live on Hepheatus T.V!

Today we have an awesome line up! First up, Nico Aarron Di Angelo! Come on Nico, no need to be scared!

Hiya Nico, so how are you doing tonight?

"Well, in-"

To bad nobody cares, Death breath! So, is it true that you have a crush on a certain daughter of Zeus?

"Well-"

A Hunter of Artemis maybe?

"In fact-"

Maybe her last name rhymes with disgrace?

"so-"

And she her best friend is-

"Yes I have crush on Thalia! In fact I love her! I always have! You happy now? You know what forget it" ***storms off to hades knows were***

Well, there was no need to shout! Any who, our next guest has a loot more tolerant...Hopefully. You never know with a daughter of Athena – so touchy! Give it up for Annabeth Sylvia Chase! Come on up, Annabeth!

Hiya Anna! You don't mind if I call you that, do you?

"Yes I -"

Just what I thought Anna!

So you're dating someone?

"Yeah I'm-"

Maybe your Mother's worst enemy's son?

"Your-"

Awesome, yeah! I know.

" I was going to say-"

Sickige, I know.

"No, I was going to-"

Say, the best. I know.

" ANNOYING! I WAS GOING TO SAY ANNOYING! ANNOYING, LITTLE, STUPID, IDIOTIC, ANNOYING-"

You already said that.

" I KNOW! LIKE I SAID ANNOYING, LITTLE-"

Are you running out of adjectives?

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT!" ***storms off...just like Nico. WOW! What's with these people?***

Okay! So that was a complete disaster! Hmm...maybe we should get a next guest in say, 6 hours early? Yeah, I didn't quite realise how touchy demigods are these days...

" WE ARE NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT TOUCHY!"

Touchy.

Any who, our next guests aren't demigods give it up, for Posiedon and Athena!...who are arguing...scarily! Well, We'll be back soon with more on _my show_ !

**Weelllll...what did you think? Depending on reviews, I might write a sequel as the next chapter. Please suggest any idea's or characters to be part of _my show_ ! Oh! And if you want to be part of _my show _then send it in your review or P.M me with the following! Oh! And you don't have to use your real age, name, personality E.C.T**

_**Gender:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Looks (optional, might not be included in this Chapter):**_

_**Godly parent:**_

_**Personality (do you want to * POP * in to mission impossible music quoting James Bond or watev?):**_

_**Extra info: (optional, again)**_

_**Do you want your character to be included in other chapters/fanfictions?:**_

_**Who's your fave character:**_

_**What's your fave colour:**_

_**Do you want to pop in babbling about your crush?:**_

**Oh! And I'll put your character in the disclaimer E.G, Mary-loo belongs to ….**

**And, I won't do the next Chapter if no characters are submitted, I'll do a different chapter, E.G a songfic! **

**~ Allstar-chicken-suit ~**


	3. III My show

**Hey! This the next Chapter of **_**MyShow **_**! Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews, AND **

**thanks to DaughterOfTheGrayEyedGoddess for submitting the character Delila!**

**Disclaimer :- Delila belongs to DaughterOfTheGrayEyedGoddess ****, and P.J.T.O belongs to Rick! **

**Okay, now lets get on with the story!**

**What the text type means!**

**Delila – **_italics_

**Belle – **normal

**Athena –**_"italics with speech marks"_

**Posiedon - **"speech marks"

Hello! I'm Belle and this is _My Show_, part II! Last time, we had the amazing Annabeth Chase... who we found out was touchier then her Mother. And that's saying something!

*flash of lightening*

"EXUSE ME!"

Nothing!

We also met Fantabulous Nico Di Angelo... who we found out was weirder than his Father. And that's saying something!

*ground starts shaking*

"what did-"

Yeah, yeah yeah! We get the point...Weirdo.

Well, last time on my show, I also introduced Posiedon and Athena...who were arguing...scarily! And guess what there doing now?

_He his soooooo cute! It's so sweet! Oh my gods! He text me! _

_*screams...most people in a 100 mile radius cover there ears*_

Delila?

_Oh! He sent me a quote from The last Olympian! Aw!_

Delila?

_And he-_

DELILA!

_Well, there was no need to shout! _

You Just quoted me...

_Well there wasn't! _

By the Way, this is my new co-star! Give it up, for ….

_Delila!_

Oh now she remember her queue!

_Belle, Why don't you go attempt to pry Posiedon and my Mum apart?_

*walks of grumbling and moaning*

_So, while we're waiting, why don't we sing a song?Any request?_

"Taylor swift!"

"Allstar Weekend"

"Avril Lavigne!"

"Girls Aloud!"

_Okay! The wheels on the the bus go round and round..._

I'm back! What cha singing?

_The wheels on the bus._

Aw! Cool!

Let's sing!

*audience looks bored as Apollo at a council meeting*

"_As much fun as it would be to sing the wheels on the bus, I think we all have better things to do. Right Posiedon?"*looks over to see Posiedon singing the wheels on the bus* "Oh Zues."_

*stops singing*

For once in my life I think I agree with Athena!

Hmm...

So you wanna start the interview now?

"_Okay."_

So, has anything interesting happened today?

"_Well, I got to see my Daughter, Delila. And-"_

Sorry, I shouldn't have asked – we all know your life's boring!

"_No it's not!"_

Oh yes it is!

"_oh no it's not"_

Oh yes it-

"_Look, this isn't a pantomime!"_

Oh yes it is!

"_Well...how about we mix things up a bit? I'll interview YOU instead?"_

Yeah sure!

"_So, what's your favourite colour?"_

Blue.

"_why?"_

Because-

"_No reason then._

"_and what's your favourite song?"_

Girlfriend by-

"_And who's your favourite god?" *smiles evilly*_

Oh! Hestia! Or maybe Artemis...

"_Wrong answer!" *pulls cord and Belle Randomly falls down trap hole...NOOOO!*_

_*Delila walks in with Posiedon*_

_Hey Athena! _

"Hey Athena!"

"_Hi Posiedon, Delila."_

_Hey, where's Belle?_

"_oh...She went to the toilet."_

_Oh, okay._

"_I was wondering, Why don't I interview YOU!"_

_Okay!_

*Posiedon looks curious and slowly backs away...Then legs it out of the building...make that city...make that country...*

"_So what's your favourite colour?"_

_Blue._

"_Why?"  
Because-_

"_No reason then._

"_And your Favourite song?"_

_Here we go again by-_

"_And who's your favourite god?" *smiles evilly*_

_You of course! And-_

"_Wrong answer!" *pulls cord and Delila randomly falls down trap hole...NOOOO!*_

_*laughs evilly*_

_**Hope you like it! R&R! **_

_**~ Allstar-chicken-suit ~ **_


End file.
